Ruby
by bazzer
Summary: Summary: Xavier tells Rogue of John’s switch, not expecting her response. Implied Ryro


Title: Ruby

Author: Bazzer

Pairing: Implied Ryro (Rogue/John)

Rating: PG

Plea: This is my first movie fic, please be nice and review.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Summary: Xavier tells Rogue of John's switch, not expecting her response.

There seems to be a point in every life when the person living said life stops believing that this was actually life. That they must have at one point fallen and bumped their head and ended up in a coma. They feel their life is just one prolonged dream.

This was the moment for a mutant that went by the name of Rogue. As beautiful girl of nineteen, she was surely a sight to see. An amazingly athletic body, the body of a model she was often told, doe brown eyes that shown with false innocence. For she was anything but innocent. Yet the strangest thing that was noticed was the strip of prominent white bangs that often framed the face of the vibrant brunette. 

Her eyes were wide and unblinking; her hands trembled as she wrapped them around the arms of the chair in which she sat. Tears prickled the back of her eyes, causing her throat to constrict and her body to tense.

She hardly moved, and the Professor peered at her over his folded hands. "Marie? Do you hear me?" he questioned, raising a concerned eyebrow, "St. John has left the X-men and joined the ranks of Magneto's army, with the Brotherhood."

Taking a deep breath she nodded shakily, "I understand." She spoke coldly, forcing the emotion, which consequently took her accent with it, out of her voice. 

"He took most of his personal affects, but left this, entitling it to you." He slid across his desk a small white envelope. She caught it easily, years of training sharpened reflexes kicking in without thought.

__

My Marie

Was scrawled across the front, in John's recognizable handwriting and signature color. Under normal circumstances Rogue would have excused herself with as much civility as she could muster to retreat to her dorm and read it in private. But these were obviously not normal circumstances. He simply turned his chair to study the outside world, which the window overlooked.

There was a small rustle of paper and the Professor knew that probing her mind would prove fruitless. Her mind was a veritable Fort Knox, and every telepath in the establishment knew it. He turned his head toward her when he heard the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood floors. 

Rogue looked up at him briefly and he caught her look of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so terrible rude. I'll be going," she stood quickly and turned toward the door. She paused by the door, "Thank you." She spoke as an afterthought, dropping a paper into the trash bin she slid outside.

Xavier wheeled himself to the door, meaning to properly close the door, which Rogue had left open a crack, on accident, of course. On the other side of the door stood Rogue. Slowly she pulled the ball-bearing chain from beneath her shirt. She held the dog tags in her hands and took a deep breath. Slowly, purposely, she unclasped the hatch and slid something onto the chain, then redid the clasp.

She rubbed the object between her two forefingers. He squinted his eyes; the object was a ring. It was a man's ring, a silver band. There was a ruby at the top and an inscription on the side, but Xavier couldn't read it.

She tightened her grip around the ring and dog tags, and seemed frozen in time.

Xavier started to realize the inappropriateness of what he was doing, he knew he shouldn't but the paper on top caught his eye.

Please don't hate me, I just couldn't stand it anymore.

But I guess I don't have to explain it to you.

I'm so sorry.

Please forgive me.

Yours forever, John.

PS: I'll love you forever.

Xavier sighed, poor child. There was a penetrating cry from outside, and he swung open the door quickly. Rogue had collapsed against the wall, sobs racked her body. He pushed himself to Rogue and began to rub small circles on her back. 

He caught the inscription on the ring and suddenly understood Rogue's lamenting. 

St. John. And a small picture of a flame beneath it. 

It was John's High School Ring. John had severed all tries that held him to the School. It was obvious he wasn't coming back.


End file.
